Awesome diary of exciting events!
by literally ripped his wig off
Summary: Hi :D Read this to find out what happened when I was transported into the world of the hunger games (no WIFI!) and was entered into the 74th Hunger Games, as I document my findings and shenanigans in this diary! ( this is meant to be light hearted and fun, so please feel free to give it go :D )
1. The beginning - how it all started! :)

This is my first fan fiction, so let's see how this goes! Warning: this was meant for entertainment, so I hope no one was offended at any of the views expressed in this - no offence was intended. Thank you very much for taking your time to read this - this is just really the introduction to get into the story, but I hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger Games or anything! Don't sue meh plz :D

Hey readers! I am writing on an awesome diary format to document to  
document the cool things that have happened to me! Okay, so it all  
started on a school coach. I was trying to see how smug and cryptic I  
could look: and so the person sitting next to me had sulked, and was  
watching hills slip past through the grimy, rain speckled windows.  
Suddenly, I felt something wrong. That subtle, creeping feeling. That  
seeps its way through the bloodstream, clouding every thought but  
panic. Like... when you realise you've forgotten your homework, or  
when you see a stain on your clothes you didn't see before. Not that  
that happens to me. All the time *_*. *scoffs* Anyway! A massive  
shooting pain in the centre of my heart crippled me until I was curled  
up like a toenail in agony. Then! Everything faded to black - I'd had  
a heart attack!  
I don't know how long later, but I found myself lying on a scratchy  
bed, feeling rather like a slab of meat. (Side note: I'm not really  
sure why! Life eh?) Strong odours of bleach and hospital scents  
drifted around me and stung my nose until I began breathing gasps of  
the cold air through my mouth. Where was I? (Side note: Don't worry  
that question wasn't directed at you it was a kind of rhetorical thing  
to create atmosphere!) "Yo? Where am I?" I croaked out in a frail  
voice. That got to the point. Before long, a tall woman laden with  
greyish robes shuffled over. She looked exhausted; massive bags hung  
bulbously under her eyes; her skin an unhealthy yellow. To be honest,  
I thought she looked like snake that was halfway through shedding its  
skin. I didn't comment. That would be rude！  
"After we found you on the ground in a pool of blood, we took you into  
to district 9's main hospital."

No. Frikin'. Way! These were mainly all the thoughts I could muster as  
I nodded and the woman shuffled away. District 9? No. Nooo. Surely  
not. I had transported into the world of the hunger games!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter of the story, hope you guys enjoy! :D Please rate or review if you have time that would mean a lot. Thank you!

Well then. That was pretty awesome! A massive smirk (I really needed  
to stop doing evil smirks at everything) spread across my face and my  
heart pounded with excitement. So, despite my frail state I got up and  
raved goonily. (Side note: is that a word? IT SHOULD BE!) And don't  
worry readers! I had a hospital gown on: In case you worry about  
things like that... Spontaneously, I even had the courage to go up to  
a man and tell him the great news. However, He looked genuinely  
terrified and beaky so I left him alone.  
After a while, I decided that I would explore the mysterious District  
9. So, I swagged out of the hospital (doing that awesome thing when  
you open two doors at once and run through, an epic cheesy sound track  
playing in my head). The first thing I noticed was the fields. Massive  
fields of golden grain, rippling in the hot breeze, spreading out for  
miles into the horizon. It smelled like it had just been raining; the  
fresh scent warmed my veins. Silvery dew drops on the leaves glistened  
as the caught the sun's rays. (Side note: Stand back! That was a  
strangely poetic description! #modest!) Next, I strutted through the  
thronging street in front of me. Then I had an embarrassing goony  
encounter! A teenage girl looked at me, so I said "hi", smiling  
awkwardly. She walked off. (Side note: District 9 - not one for  
conversations!) So instead, I weaved my way through the heavy stream  
of people, trying to look like I was with someone. (Side note: DIDN'T  
WORK.) Suddenly, I noticed that everyone was walking on the same  
direction.  
"Hi sorry. Hello." I said to the man next to me. "Hello" he replied,  
looking at me irritably through piggy eyes. "Could you tell me where  
everyone's going?" I asked. The man squinted at me weirdly, but  
answered: "The reaping." (Side note: that man should be a voice over!  
He had a really dramatic tone.) BUT ANYWAY... Ermagerd! How exciting!  
Wait... I shouldn't be excited. Two tributes were about to be selected  
to be put forward into the Hunger Games! D:


End file.
